


Eureka Drabbles

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Eureka
Genre: Coda, Episode: s05e04 Friendly Fire, F/M, Spoilers, episode tags, season 4, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS ABOUT THIS SHOW NOW AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASN'T ALREADY WATCHING IT UNTIL IT WAS ALREADY ENDING.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. How Things Might've Been

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS ABOUT THIS SHOW NOW AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASN'T ALREADY WATCHING IT UNTIL IT WAS ALREADY ENDING.

One of the many possible realities: 

Right as he gets down on one knee after presenting her with the pink ballerina box, she says yes. Immediately. Does not even question it for a moment because she knows deep down that he is the one for her. Her heart says yes before her head can intervene and it will be a happy moment; he will surge upwards and spin her in a great hug and she will laugh with tears in her eyes and kiss him because she knows that whatever she had done to deserve Zane, she will keep on doing it. 


	2. Chapter 2

It speaks volumes how messed up Fargo's life is that being kidnapped and trapped in a simulation reality is not the weirdest thing that has happened to him. 

He thinks he would've adjusted fine were it not for the fact that Holly died in that simulation reality. He knows Dr. Monroe, Dr. Blake, and Zane are having troubles of their own adjusting, but at least they should be grateful their loved ones are alive and well; Fargo knows he isn't being fair in that regard, but the loneliness does not play fair with him either when he's lying awake alone in his bed. 

Dr. Parrish – of all people – though helps where the therapy bunnies couldn't, though Fargo will never voice it out loud because Dr. Parrish, when he's not trying to be consoling about Holly's untimely death, is still the douchiest douchebag Fargo has met. So they aren't friends, not really, except at night once a week when they play D+D and talk about how very awesome Holly was.


End file.
